the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Granger
"No. Here, keep this safe, just in case some other lost traveller finds themselves here. This will come in handy. ... I know '''exactly' what I want to do," '' -- Abigail decides to remain in Banff National Park with The Survivalist Abigail Granger, later known by the New Banffians as The Mother in the Treehouse,' '''is a main character who was born after the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios, and the protagonist of Wild Rose Country. ''The traumatized daughter of Ajax and the biological niece of Kyle Granger, Abigail escaped from the Frontier alongside her mother and took up residence in Adams Air Force Base. Fully aware of her Frontiersmen fate, Abigail has taken every road possible to not end up like her father and fought against him in the war with the Frontiersmen, even fighting in the Battle of Archangel despite her young age. After her father's defeat and over the next few years, Abigail matured into a strong young woman determined to make her mark in the world, rising to Edwards' inner circle alongside her uncle as one of Edwards' most trusted and skilled fighters. After the defeat of the Fear, Abigail became the leader of Prescott. After suffering some of the worst minutes of her life at the vicious hands of Antony Eden, Abigail gave birth to his son, Thomas, and, with a new personal motive in the fight, co-led the New Graystone Military in the war against the Government. She was engraved in Commonwealth history forever when she single-handedly destroyed the last remaining missile silo in D.C and - much like he had done to her - broke Eden's spirit by shattering his beloved baseball bat "Sasha". Her actions arguably defeated the Government once and for all and she was declared a war hero, serving as an inspiration for generations to come. During the events of the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age''' Extension]], Abigail led a scouting force up north to Canada to locate new settlements and so was absent for many of the events that transpired, including the West-East Coast War. She has not been heard of since she left on the expedition, although it was assumed by many she remained in Canada, most likely living amongst the tribals that have been reported in the region. Knowing that her loved ones would believe she was dead and her son no longer needed her, Abigail settled down with the Survivalist, dedicating her life to protecting the idyllic sanctuary of the Wild Rose Country. Overview Personality Introduced as a shy young girl, Abigail's true worth and skill are demonstrated not minutes after she is introduced, saving Edwards' life from an attempted assassination. As she matures, Abigail is revealed to be significantly hardened by her life and suffering under the Frontiersmen as she is mature far beyond her years. Post-Apocalypse Abigail was born approximately 8 years after the outbreak, the result of a violent and traumatic night between her mother and Hector Granger. She was raised among the People and taught many of their ways until her father led the purge of the tribe and created the Frontiersmen. When her father declared himself a prophet, Abigail became his Lamb, forced to one day take up her father's mantle. Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 'Land of Light: Part 2' Season 22 'Order and Chaos' Season 35 'The Common and the Wealth' Season 1 ('Wild Rose Country') Season 2 ('Wild Rose Country') 'Strong and Free' Abigail awakes with a bandaged up in a strange hut. Season 3 ('Wild Rose Country') Abigail will appear in this season. Killed Victims * Hector Granger (indirectly caused) * Gabriel Terrance (indirectly caused) * Thomas Richardson (alive) * 5 unnamed members of the Frontiersmen * 3 unnamed members of the Church of Necro * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Quotes * ''"Why should you be scared of me? I'm the daughter of Ajax. That type of evil '''flows in my veins',"'' * "Light '''always' defeats the dark,"'' Trivia * Her signature weapon is a hunting bow previously used by Drew Stanton. She fashions most of her own arrows. * She is one of the many amputees in the series, having lost her left hand to Berto. Shortly before the war with the Government, Abigail gains a prosthetic. * According to a staff poll, Abigail is the character that the EDStudios writing team feels most sorry for, as well as their fifth favourite character. * Abigail was conceived from rape and her own son was conceived from rape. * Abigail appears to have an attraction to older men, having relationships with AJ and Mike Trapp. ** Her relationship with Mike has the greatest age difference than any relationship in the series. * She is the only remaining member of the Granger family with an "Alive" status, although she hasn't been seen in the series since 'Of Pain and Suffering'. * She is the first member of the Granger family to get her own spin-off, the other being Kyle in '''Scorpion''.'' '' ' Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:Prescott Category:Granger Family Category:Protagonists Category:Amputated Victims Category:Married Category:Gave Birth After Outbreak Category:Main Characters Category:Wild Rose Country